Abandon me I'm worthless
by Rinaangstadt
Summary: Luna and Zero are two best friends, both have feelings for each other, so what happens when Zero tries to commit suicide and Luna stops him as she tells and shows him how she feels. Does he show the same emotions towards her? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Luna and Zero have been best friends for what seemed to be a life time when it was really just 5 or so years. He was starting to struggle with keeping control of his thirst of blood with the tablets he had to take. He was going to leave so he didn't hurt Yuki or Luna, But before he could leave or shoot himself Luna stopped him by jumping on him trying to take his gun from him.

"Zero-Kun, What are you trying to do with that gun?" She asked scared

"I don't want to hurt you or Yuki, so I'm going to kill myself." He said before he turned them around having her on his bed back first and he handed her his gun."Luna, shoot me please."

She shook her head and threw the gun away from them hugging him tightly. "I don't want to hurt you in anyway Zero, I want to see you happy not like this. I rather always stay by your side then watch you trying to commit suicide because you don't want to hurt anyone." She said before she started to cry.

He sighed and he sat up a bit having her on his lap. She hugged him tighter then before as she cried more as he rubbed her back.

"Luna, Stop crying. I won't do that again." He said softly

"How can I be so sure about that Zero?" She said wiping her eyes from the tears that came down her face

He didn't say anything he just pushed her down again and kissed her passionately, this shocked Luna. Never in a million years did she ever think that Zero would kiss her. It was very unexpected. She kissed him back just as passionate.

"W-What in the name of frogs was that for?" She asked confused

"There is something I've been keeping from you Luna, but I'm not sure how you'll react." He said

"Just tell me Zero-kun." She said getting a bit annoyed

He blushed and looked away. "Ilikeyoualot." He said really quickly

She blinked a few times before trying to figure out what he said. When she did she smiled and pushed him down on to his bed. He raised an eyebrow at her as she smiled.

She kissed him as she had her hands move down him slowly taking his jacket off of him and lifting his shirt off of him.

"Zero, I love you and I was wondering if you ever felt the same." She said with a smile

"Well now you know...But are you okay with this Luna, I don't want you to do something you don't want to do." He said a bit worried.

She bit her lip and looked at a ring that was on her hand. She closed her eyes and placed that hand and her other one over her heart.

"I don't want to break my promise. But it's hot in here so you really shouldn't be wearing so much clothing Zero-Kun." She said looking into his eyes

"Wait...what promise?" He asked

She sighed as she looked away removing her right hand from her left hand where it was on her chest. "I...I made a promise to myself that I would stay a virgin till I was married." She said shyly looking down and away.

He didn't say anything which worried her. She got off of him and started to head out the door.

"Where are you going Luna?" He asked

"I'm leaving..."

"Why?"

"...Because, apparently I left you speechless about me and my purity ring. So I'm going to leave and pretend none of this ever happened." She said sadly looking to the ground.

It was completely silent till she felt someone hold on to her waist before she could take another step.

"Luna, I didn't know that you even had that thing on your hand. It just amazed me that you kept it for so long that's all. I'm actually quiet impressed with it." Zero whispered in her ear

She smiled a bit and she looked up to Zero with hope in her eyes. "So, you aren't mad at me Zero-kun?"

"No, why would I be?"

"Because..." She said before she turned herself around. She placed one of her hands on a certain place with a grin. "I think you got a bit too happy about what I did earlier."

He blushed and looked away. "Uh….."

She giggled and she made him look at her, then she kissed him passionately.

"Zero, what I'm about to do…you have to promise me something." She said in a whisper

"What's that?"

"Promise me you and I will always be together no matter what."

He nodded his head and she took her ring off throwing it to the side as she takes his pants off. He kissed her passionately moaning slightly as she did.

He then picked her up and he placed her on his bed after he took her shirt and bra off. Then he went to lock his door and he went back to Luna. She smiled at him and he took her skirt and underwear off.

"Are you absolutely sure that you want to do this Luna?" Zero asked

She nodded her head and smiled "Yes, I want you to be my first and only Zero. I've never really liked having that thing on my hand anyways. Before I came to this school I had two other boyfriends who didn't like that I had the ring on because they were both guys who have one-shot deals and then leave the girl. T-That's why I was acting how I did…Because I thought you'd be just like them." She said before she placed her head down.

He made her look at him. "Luna never ever will I do that. I'm never going to leave you." He said softly before he kissed her passionately making her lie down on his bed as he trailed his hand up her legs to her thighs to her core. She gasped a bit which made Zero smirk. He started to rub his hand where it is and she moaned blushing.

"Z-Zero."

He smiled and he kissed her neck softly before he placed one of his fingers in her making her moan louder he moved his finger slowly into her and soon he added one more and soon after that another, which had her moaning holding on to his bed tightly.

"Z-Z-ZERO!"

He kept moving his fingers into her as she moaned before either one of them knew it she came on to his fingers and he licked the cum off making her blush deep red as she panted. She then pushed him down taking his underwear off. He wondered what she was going to do; his wondering didn't last because he felt her hands on him moving in a steady pace. He groaned with his head tilted up from the pleasure. She smiled and she took him in her mouth moving her head and her hands at the same time. Zero moaned loudly at it as he moved his hips into her wanting more.

"L-Luna!"

He screamed as she moved her hands faster and harder making him cum in her mouth. She swallowed what she could and coughed up the rest. He rubbed her back as he panted with his head on her shoulder.

"Are you okay Luna?" He asked

She nodded her head and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine."

They kissed each other tasting themselves they both moaned into it and Zero pushed her down hovering over her. He lined himself up with her entrance and he looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this? You only lose your virginity once Luna." He said softly to her

She nodded her head with a smile. "Yeah I'm sure."

He held on to her hands and smiled "Alright, I'm not going to lie, this will hurt. Hold my hands as tightly as you want Luna. "

She nodded her head again and he moved into her quickly. Her eyes went shut as she held on to his hands as tightly as she could. Some tears went out of her eyes and she soon looked to him.

"Move Zero." She said softly

He nodded and did slowly. It burned at first but as Zero kept moving she didn't feel anything pain just pleasure.

"More Zero please."

He did what he was told and he went as deep as he could into her as he went into her hard and fast. She moaned loudly still holding on to his hands. She wrapped her legs around his waist making both of them moan. He kept moving moaning into her neck as he kissed it.

"D-Damn it….Luna, your so tight. I love you so much"

"I…I love you too Zero, Thank you for being my first."

He kept moving into her moaning, soon he smelled the blood that came from her and he licked her neck and she tilted her head up more.

"Go ahead love, do it." She said softly

"You are too kind and foolish you do know that right?"

"I don't care, you need blood to survive and I'm willing to do what I can to help you."

He shook his head and he placed his fangs into her neck making her moan and gasp at the pain. He began to move slower as he drank her blood. He tasted the love she had for him and he figured out she'd always loved him no matter if he was a level E or not. That made him smile inside knowing that she'd love him no matter what and actually mean it. He also felt the relief in her that he actually loved her back, knowing that he was very anti-social and didn't like being with other people. Most were too scared to even come near him. But she wasn't, it surprised him that she was as brave as she was.

He removed his fangs from her and looked into her eyes as she smiled at him. He kissed her passionately moving into her harder and faster then before. She moaned loudly into the kiss holding on to him tightly moving her hips with his now making Zero moan as well. Zero kept moving into her kissing till he reached a certain point then she screamed loudly.

"Hit there again Zero, T-That felt really good."

He did what he was told and she screamed each time he did till they both came panting. He lied next to her smiling and she cuddled next to him.

"I love you Zero."

"I love you too….and I always will….Thank you for not abandoning me Luna. It really means a lot to me that you care so much about me."

She smiled and blushed. "I…I guess you felt my emotions through my blood huh?" She asked

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting as much passion in your blood that I felt coming from you….You are different Luna."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "..And I'm glad to be different. It's what makes me stand out from everyone else."

"And I'm glad that you do. I don't think anyone will ever be as brave or as compassionate with me as you are."

She smiled a bit more. "Probably, because they are too scared of you"

He chuckled "Yeah, I know. But what I don't get is why you aren't scared of me?"

"That's easy, it's because I admire you after your parents died. You were so strong and you showed little to no emotion about it. That takes courage to do, plus one day when I was done patrolling around I was just staring at you trying to figure out why the other girls were so scared of you. I couldn't find anything that anyone could ever be scared of. You are strong, you are loyal, you are really protective plus your outside features like your beautiful lavender eyes, your smile when you do smile, and how your hair frames your face so well." She said blushing

He smiled and kissed her passionately holding her closer to him. "Thank you for that. Honestly up to now…I didn't know if I'd be able to tell you how I really felt about you. But I'm glad that I could."

She smiled up at him. "I'm glad you could too, you really know how to mask your emotions Zero."

"It took awhile but I don't think I will anymore, now that I have you with me."

She blushed a bit more. "Well that's good to hear." She said before she yawned

He kissed the top of her head. "Why don't you sleep, don't worry I won't be going anywhere."

She smiled" Alright, goodnight Zero. I love you."

"Goodnight Luna, I love you too."

She then slept in his arms as he watched her till he fell asleep himself. Outside his door Yuki was crying, she had a crush on him for so long and she wanted to tell him how she felt but she heard that Zero liked Luna…not her. She ran out of the boy's dorm and she went to the night-dorm to talk with Kaname.

a/n: I _**MIGHT**_ make this into a chapter story but only if at least 4 people want me to.


	2. Chapter 2: Sequel?

Yuki didn't know how to react to knowing that Zero and Luna being together as a couple. She went to the one other person that she trusted with anything. Kaname. She knew that he would always there for her. She went into the moon dorms where she saw Kaname there sitting reading a book.

"Yuki, why are you here for?" He asked

She cried as she went into his arms. "Z-Zero….H-He's in a relationship with Luna….I-I've always loved him and had feelings for him…b-but….I don't know what to do about those two being together."

He made her look to him and he smiled. "Yuki…If zero wants to be with her then let him…I know it may hurt to know that someone you love having the same emotions you have for someone else…But you just have to let them be and hope that someday that they will love you back. If that ever happens."

"W-Wait….Kaname….D-Do you have that same feeling that I feel for Zero?" She asked looking into his eyes

"I cannot say anything about that." He said bluntly

"Yes you can, why won't you tell me? Don't you want us to be like old times?" She asked

"Yes, I've always wanted s to go back to before…But as time will go on you will see how much that is in the past Yuki." He said placing a hand on her cheek softly moving some of the hair out of her eyes

"B-B-But….Kaname." She said softly sadly

"No buts. You are endangering yourself way too much Yuki please don't try to argue with me." Kaname said

She got his hand away from her and ran out of the night dorms. She went back to the sun dorms and she kept knocking on Zero's door till he answered the door. It wasn't long till he opened the door with his pants and his shirt on. He looked really tired as he leaned his head against the door frame.

"What do you want Yuki?" He asked

"I know you are here with Luna, I know you and her are together. Please…Don't be with her!" Yuki said crying.

"Luna isn't in here Yuki, You can look for yourself." He said tiredly as he opened the door more

Yuki went into his room and looked around. She didn't see Luna anywhere. She sighed and looked to him. "I'm really sorry about that Zero…I-I'll go…Just please promise me that you will always be friends with me and never be in a relationship with Luna."

"Why would you even care if I was even in a relationship Yuki?" He asked sitting on his bed

"B-Because….I love you more than a sibling Zero…I always have…I just haven't had the courage till now to tell you how I feel…and I hope you feel the same Zero." She said softly sitting next to him placing a hand on his leg.

He looked at her hand and took it off of his leg. "No, I don't feel the same about you anymore. I know you love Kaname not me. So don't you dare lie to me just to get back at Kaname for rejecting you." He said as he sighed

"B-But…How do you know that?" She asked shocked

"I saw you leaving the moon dorms." He said getting up and pulling her up once he was up.

He pushed her towards the door. "B-But Zero…I do love you!" Yuki said

"I'm not buying that Yuki, Now just go to bed already. We have school in the morning and we rarely get sleep as it is. Lets just place this behind us please?" He asked yawning once he pushed her out the door

"Ugh, Fine be that way!" She said before she ran off. He yawned and went back to his bed opening the window.

He helped Luna get back into the room and he kissed her lips making her be on the bottom. She moaned softly and smiled a little.

"You really are a good liar." Luna said with a smile

"That's only because I want to hide us from Yuki, I know she'll just make up some excuse just to want me to be with her. I rather be with you than to be with a Yuki. She only wants to be with Kaname but he keeps rejecting her for some odd reason." He said as he kissed her neck softly

She moaned into him and kept his head on her neck. "Well that's not nice Zero…But Yuki really should watch herself as she talks and goes places."

"I know babe, but she seems not to care about it in the slightest…She just wants who she wants…Which she isn't ever getting me." He whispered to her before he removed both of their clothing.

She raised an eyebrow to him. "Again Zero? You look tired as hell."

He smirked. "That's only because I rarely get any sleep..." He said before getting interrupted

"Then you should sleep babe." She said placing a hand on his cheek

"Let me finish…I rarely sleep because I keep on having thoughts about you and what it'd be like to actually be with you….Now here I am with you underneath me…and knowing that you and I will be together for a long time." He said with a smile

She smiled back at him and kissed him passionately making them both moan into it as Zero started to move into her yet again. She wrapped her arms around him as he held her hips tightly.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to be with you Luna, Seeing you smile and always laughing with other people. I wanted to talk to you and try to ask you out but every time I try to Yuki always stops me and once I'm done talking with her you've already left the area." He said as he sped up his speed making her scream out loud.

"Z-Zero..H-Harder!"

He kissed her on the lips and obeyed her orders groaning as he did. "Then it got me…She was Jealous that I always wanted to be with you and not her. She would always want to talk to me for no apparent reason just to get me away from you." He said as he felt her release on to him as he kept moving into her.

She kept moaning as she felt him slow down and release into her. He just panted as he looked down to her.

"I love you Luna." Zero said placing a hand on her cheek

"I love you too Zero…And I'll just tell you this much if Yuki ever finds out about us I'll be really straight up with her. She is a brat and needs to grow up and take responsibility for what she has. She can't be so damn clueless about everything has happened." Luna said with a smile placing a hand on his hand that is on her cheek

He kissed her one time before he cuddled next to her. When morning came around Zero woke up and Luna was already dressed.

"C'mon Lazy bones we need to get to class before Yuki starts to go off about everything that she think happened last night." Luna said brushing her hair

He sighed and got up. "Fine, I guess I can get up but remember don't tell anyone about us."

"Okay, I can do that. Now I gotta go." She said walking over to him.

She kissed him which lasted a bit too long and she left as he got himself dressed. When Luna came into the class room she was greeted by Yuki. She faked smiled and pretend she didn't know about anything that happened last night.

"Luna! Can I talk to you for a minute?" Yuki asked

"Yeah, What's up Yuki?" Luna asked

"Are you and Zero together?" Yuki asked

"No, I don't even talk to him…and whenever I try to you interrupt us…Why is that?" Luna asks

"Um…Can you not tell Zero this…Um…I love him more than a brother..and I just don't know how to tell him whenever I try to I just get this feeling he will just reject me because he likes you." Yuki said

Luna sighs. "Well…I don't know what to tell you there Yuki, but jealousy for something that isn't true isn't gunna get you anywhere but trouble. So think before you speak or move. You might hurt someone's feelings or somethin'." She said before she took her seat which was next to Zero. He looked to her.

"So what did she want?" Zero asked as he laid his head on his arms.

"What I expected. She wanted to know if I was in a relationship with you which I lied to her about. But ya'know sooner or later she will figure it out you do know that right?" Luna said

"Yeah but for now we are safe." He said holding her hand under the desks away from everyone else.

She smiled and blushed a bit as the teacher came into the room.

A/n: Eh…That's the best I could do. For those who wanted to read more well here ya' go. I own nothing but my Oc Luna. :3 Thankies for reading and review. Flames will be used to kill Level E vampires :D [That includes you :P ]


End file.
